


The Universe Gave me Writers Block

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: Diner AU!, F/M, juke, julie is a waitress, luke has writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juke Diner au- Luke needs a new creative space, and Julie just happens to work in one.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Julie Molina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	The Universe Gave me Writers Block

**Author's Note:**

> Juke diner au! I’ve been wanting to write this one for a while. Please leave comments and check out my other stories!

The open sign outside of the 50's style diner lit up, the n blinking momentarily. Luke Patterson walked inside, looking around. He'd never been to this restaurant before, but decided that he needed a new creative space to jot down some ideas for his songs. He loved the studio, but it wasn't doing the trick at the moment. He needed new surroundings. 

The teenager sat down at a teal booth, scooting next to the window, light shining through. He set his feet on the black and white checkered floor. He opened his backpack, pulling out a pen and his journal, opening to the page he was currently having writers block on. Beginning to tap his pen on the paper, he barely realized a waitress standing next to him. 

"Hello," she said, gaining his attention. He looked up at her, and saw a beautiful girl. She had dark, curly hair that was tied in a high ponytail, and was wearing a blue and white uniform that matched the rest of the employees. She looked to be about his age, and the light from the window cast a halo around her head. Her name tag read 'Julie,' in bold letters. She smiled. "What can I get you today?" 

Luke, who hadn't had a moment to look at the menu, quickly moved his stuff around, pulling the laminated paper out from under it. He quickly skimmed it, before looking back at her. 

"A Coca-Cola and a cheeseburger," he said, and she wrote the order down, tucking the pencil behind her ear. She then handed him a small receipt, and he handed her the money. She set it in the apron that was tied around her waist.

"Aright, I'll have that out as soon as it's ready," she said, and he smiled back at her. She walked away, and he turned his thoughts back to the song he was writing. He had a basic chorus created already, but couldn't figure anything else out. He chewed on the eraser, looking around. On the wall, different newspapers and pictures were framed. 

It was a cute place, and for the first time Luke noticed a few other people walking and sitting. He liked it. 

Soon enough, the same girl brought his food and drink, and he smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," he said, and she nodded. 

"You're welcome," she replied. "Anything else I can help you with?" 

"What rhymes with horizon?" He asked, and Julie seemed slightly taken aback. 

"'Scuse me?" She asked curiously. When she had asked him that question, she meant getting an extra straw or something. But this was intriguing. 

"I'm working on a song but I just can't seem to pull it all together," he said. Julie's face lit up. 

"A song?" She asked, and he nodded. She looked around to see if her boss was anywhere around, before taking a seat on the other side of the circular booth. She held her hand out, asking silent permission for his journal. He turned it around so she could see it. 

"Here's what I have so far," he said, showing her the words and scribbles. She nodded, reading it.

"This is really good..." 

"Luke," he replied. "Patterson."

"Julie Molina," she introduced, and they smiled at each other once again. "So Luke Patterson, any specific reason you're writing a song?"

"It's for my band," he said. "Sunset Curve... tell your friends." 

"A band?" She asked. "I'm more of a solo act myself."

"You sing?" 

"You could say that." 

She looked back at the song, quietly humming to herself. 

"With eyes that sparkly like the horizon..." she read, before taking the pencil from behind her ear, scratching out the final word and writing 'ocean' in its place. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, and she waved her pencil at him. 

"Shush, I'm thinking," she said, looking up and winking. She then wrote another verse. 

"With eyes that sparkle like the ocean, her thoughts always in motion... I'd give all my devotion just for one last dance," Julie thought out loud, and Luke's eyes widened.

"How'd you come up with that so quickly?" He asked. She handed him the book back, and he glanced at it, loving the contrast her perfect handwriting had next to his awful one. 

"Have you ever been so deep in thought a song basically writes itself?" She asked, and he nodded. She smiled. "I've never met anyone else who felt the same way." 

"Me either," he replied. She then remembered where she was.

"I should really be getting back to work," she said, and Luke had to think fast. 

"When do you get off?" He asked. Julie looked at him, a mix of emotions crossing her face. 

"Half an hour," she said, checking the clock.

"I'll be here," he said. She laughed lightly. 

"I have to say, you're smooth," she said. "See you in thirty minutes." 

Luke worked on the song for the next half hour, silently counting down the time until Julie finished working. What had gotten into him, he didn't know, but what he did know was that he and Julie shared a connection through music, and that was something he would want to pursue. 

Soon enough, Julie reappeared. She was wearing the same uniform, but without the white ruffled apron. Her hair was now out of its ponytail, and was flowing freely down her shoulders. His grin widened when she sat down. He had long since finished his food and drink, and the silverware and dishes sat at the side of the table. 

"Alright," Julie said, clapping. "Let's see what you've got." 

The two bounced ideas off of each other for a long time, hardly realizing that the sun was setting outside. Julie didn't realize until her manager set a set of keys on the table, startling her from her thoughts. 

"Lock up when you're done," she said, eyeing the two, but giving Julie a reassuring look. She sheepishly smiled, nodding. 

"I'm sorry I've kept you this late," Luke said, and Julie shook her head.

"I don't mind," she said. "Honestly."

"Good," he said. 

Neither of them knew when they had moved so close, sitting knee to knee on the cushion, but they didn't mind. 

Julie began to sing the song they had written softly, and Luke stared in awe. When she realized she stopped, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. 

"Don't stop, that was amazing," he said. She laughed, looking down. 

"Thanks," she said. He smiled. 

"I'm glad I met you, Julie Molina."

"I'm glad I met you, Luke Patterson," she repeated, looking up at him. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, and the two pulled their eyes away, ignoring the moment that had just had. Luke caught sight of the large jukebox in the corner.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked, and she tilted her head slightly. 

"What?" She asked playfully. He gestured his head towards the machine. 

"Come on," he said, taking her hand in his and pulling her up. He walked towards it, pulling a coin from his pocket and popping it inside. He clicked the button he wanted, and a song began to fill the room. They placed their hands in the correct places, beginning to dance. 

Julie giggled and Luke twirled her around, and Luke thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He twisted her into his arms, dipping her and pulling her up. 

It was going well, until he slipped. The two fell, Julie landing on top of Luke. They made eye contact, before laughing hysterically. Julie rolled off the teenage boy, sitting up and taking his hand, pulling him up with her. The two sat on the floor, the music fading away. 

"I just met you a few hours ago. Why do I feel like I've known you my whole life?" He asked. Julie shrugged. 

"I feel the same way," she replied. "The universe works in mysterious ways."

"Are you saying the universe gave me writers block?"

"Maybe," she laughed. He smiled at her, setting a hand in her hair and tucking it away from her face. 

"Hey, Julie?" He asked, and she nodded. "I've had a lot of fun tonight."

"So have I," she replied. They stared at each other, before speaking at the same time. 

"Can I kiss you?" They said, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Juli leaned in first, setting her hand on his cheek and linking their lips together. Luke happily obliged. 

"That went well," he said as they parted, and she laughed. He stood up, holding his hand out for her to take, pulling her to her feet. "Come on. We have a dance to finish."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please send kudos, comment, and check out my other stories! Have a great day/night! 
> 
> (Also don’t judge my song lyrics)


End file.
